In Our Solemn Hour
by GCallenFan
Summary: "her words had died in her throat the moment she saw one of her agents in the grasp of two burly men and what she saw is enough to make anyone speechless" GCallenwhumpage alert!


**~ In Our Solemn Hour ~**

**~1~**

Rusted hinges creaked as they allowed the wooden door, which the hinges were nailed too, to be opened with so much force that the door almost fell off its rusted old hinges. The room of which the traitorous intruder busted into found his victim right where he needed him to be. Smiling evilly down upon the broken mess of a man. Mentally clapping himself upon his shoulder for the artwork his men had beautifully painted. Everything that he ever wanted to do this man, whom he had to hurt in order to get to his true intended victim, is all in order. Everything is going to plan and soon this man will be well and truly dead before his rescuers come racing through the door.

He continued to smile evilly as his captive began to stir. Blood could be seen trickling down the handsome face, which is the only wound that the captive has.

Michael has found the perfect bait to lure the one he wants to destroy above all. It wasn't at all that hard to find one of many weaknesses that will drive Henrietta Lange mad. Michael also knows that Miss Lange will do anything to save her pathetic little agent.

It was by Henrietta's orders that had brought Agent G Callen to Michael's doors or those years ago and so now Henrietta must pay for all that she had done. But not in the way that anyone will be expecting. Oh, Michael cannot wait to see everyone's faces the moment he struts his way inside their poor excuse of a hideout and what better than to have one of their own in Michael's grasp.

"Grab him!" Michael orders two burly men to grab his hostage.

"What do you want from me?" the hostage managed to speak, causing Michael burly cronies to pause in their stride.

"Do you honestly believe that everything is about you, Agent Callen?" Michael struts over to where Callen is being held, in the middle of the musty smelling room. "But in some way or another you did have a hand in it all did you not. You were the one that had to wormed your way into my confidence, just so you could get all of the information you needed to arrest me."

Gloating in the inside as one of his hands sneaks out to grab Callen's bloody face. There was defiance evident in those vivid blue eyes of Callen's and that was almost enough to cause Michael to pull the trigger here and now. But Michael won't pull the trigger just yet. He still has his ingenious plan to fulfil and then once he had done everything, he will kill this poor excuse of a man.

"Now, before you open your big mouth again or I will end you. You must make yourself presentable. We have someone important to see and we'd hate to keep everyone waiting," Michael smirks at the defiant agent.

"Why don't you just kill me? It is very hypocritical of you to kidnap a federal agent – "

There was a loud cracking noise as one of the cronies had shot at the agent at Michael's nod, causing a slight shout of surprise from the agent himself. There was more blood to be seen flowing from the agent's side.

"I told you to shut up. Did I not agent Callen?" Michael tut-tuts at the sight of Callen sagging slightly to ground, despite being held up by the two burly men. "Now while you are just hanging there we are now late for a party."

And with that Michael nods to the men holding a semi-conscious agent in their grasp, and to the one who had shot Callen, who was standing in the far shadows.

~#~#~#~

Michael just couldn't stop grinning as he marched his way inside the mission, the place where Agent Callen and his merry little friends.

Now Michael wanted to go someplace secret and hide Callen's body, but where would the fun be in that. Why hide and hurt Hetty's agent? Coming directly into Hetty's lair is where everything will become more interesting. There will be no one coming and kill Michael, not while he has a very valuable hostage in tow.

Agent Callen will die no matter what Hetty and her unit of top-notch agents will do. And knowing Hetty Lange, and know her Michael does.

Hearing many gasps and many other noises that people tend to make when surprised. But this is no ordinary surprise.

To turn around to indicate to his men to apprehend all those who are present in Headquarters, taking notice of the absence of Agents Hanna, Blye and that shaggy Detective Deeks of theirs, who is most likely trying to find their pathetic friend.

"Henrietta Lange!" Michael shouts a tad too gleefully, but what does he cares, when his had caught sight of the one who started all of this.

"Michael . . . . How . . . . .?" The duchess of deception is for once at loss for words, her words had died in her throat the moment she saw one of her agents in the grasp of two burly men and what she saw is enough to make anyone speechless.

**I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS SHORTLY**

**A/N: **I had found this in a file hidden away on my laptop and I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew that I should post this. Please do not fry me. I was bored today so this is what I found.


End file.
